Dumbo Stuck Scene
This is the stuck scene from Dumbo. Scene The group of circus elephants from Dumbo are entering the train wagon when Mrs. Jumbo stops to look out for the stork. Behind her the Matriarch impatiently urges her to move on by nudging her backside with her trunk. After Mrs. Jumbo still won't move, Matriarch lowers her head and pushes Mrs. Jumbo into the wagon using her forehead on her behind. After a huge run in clambering up the ramp, Matriarchs enormous ass gets wedged in the doorway of the car and she starts to kick and heave with her legs, struggling to squeeze herself in the now tight gap. The doorway buckles and creaks as it is forced apart by her now bulging ass. Two workers run over and bow down to pick up the ramp, then lift hinged door up and press it into the huge elephant rump to begin heaving on it to force it into the train wagon. They barely move it upward before their strength fails and the huge elephant rump pushes back and forces the ramp back down. Four more workers run in and position themselves under the ramp to help heave. The workers heave and shove together over and over with increasing force and pressure, pushing the ramp up and forcing more of the huge ass into the tight gap, stretching the doorway wider apart with each heave only for it to clamp back down and tighten again. The ramp and doorway creak and groan as they bend, stretch and buckle with the enormous pressure. With one last huge heave the workers hold the ramp up and keep forcing it closed with all their strength. The ramp shudders as the pressure peaks and the doorway stretches to absolute breaking. At last the huge bulging elephant ass is crammed in with so much force that the Matriarch stumbles in and almost falls on her face. She turns around and scowls at the workers that just tossed her in so unceremoniously until the upper part of the door slams down on her face for one last bit of embarrassment. Trivia *This stuck scene is part of the musical number "Loading The Train", with Matriarch's run in being emphasized by dramatic wind instruments and strong drums, creating the song's crescendo. While she is trying to free herself when stuck, violins set in to dramatically change the tone with her struggling movements. The workers rhythmically push her in time with the deep brass blasts, creating creaking sounds while the violins fade out, creating the diminuendo. When the workers collect their strength with jittering movements, the violins emphasize it. After they toss the Matriarch inside, the head part closes and ends the scene as well as the song with some cynical trumpet sounds. *There are quite a few continuity errors in this scene. The train wagon has no head part, to begin with. The ramp used for pushing is not connected to the train before the workers pick it up - it is also far too long and could never be used to close the wagon or to push the Matriarch. The workers picking up the footbridge have only four fingers. The footbridge has wooden pads which disappear - so does Matriarch's red cape during the pushing sequence. The ramp changes color after the workers slam it into its latching position. *This scene introduces Elephant Matriarch as the largest, strongest and most obnoxious elephant of the circus. It takes a huge effort to push her through - her whole backside plugs up the enormous doorway and there is still more of it that needs to be crammed in. The train wagons thick wooden frame bends like rubber when she kicks her legs, trying to move on. During the pushing the whole train wagon is stretched, bent and warped as it groans and shudders. Six workers struggle to get her inside and it takes 6 consecutive efforts of ever increasing force to shove her huge ass in. Later the idea of Matriarch being the strongest elephant becomes relevant again during the whole pyramid act. Gallery Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-421.jpg|Matriarch running into the train, forcing a slow moving Mrs Jumbo inside Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-422.jpg|Matriarch's rump just a second before getting stuck in the door vlcsnap-2013-01-12-14h53m45s22.png|Matriarch's run in is stopped by the door frame clutching on her behind|link=Matriarch's rump backlashing vlcsnap-2012-08-11-18h44m12s90.png|Matriarch struggles to force herself through. 01-915.jpg|Matriarch kicking her legs while the door and the ramp are shaking Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-424.jpg|Matriarch struggling to get into the train, switching to her left foot Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-425.jpg vlcsnap-2017-04-15-00h21m55s949.png|The workers pushing up the ramp, while Matriarch's rump is stuck in the door frame File.jpeg vlcsnap-error913.png|The workers raise the ramp in an attempted push. vlcsnap-2012-08-11-18h45m16s121.png|The first two workers about to give her the first push, while a third one runs in to join with his hands already up vlcsnap-2012-08-11-18h45m37s163.png|Two more workers join the heaving on the right and in the middle vlcsnap-2013-04-01-20h27m53s62.png|The last worker on the very left joins the pushing for a final increase of pressure Stuck Elephant being pushed.jpg|All the six workers pushing the Matriarch's rump together one final time before the big toss Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-431.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-432.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-433.jpg vlcsnap-2017-04-16-20h45m59s010.png|The workers going all out to finally toss the big rump inside with the ramp Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-434.jpg vlcsnap-2017-04-16-20h51m27s393.png|The workers use a huge jump push to push her rump through the door, with the hinged ramp finally latching in with the wooden frame vlcsnap-error823.png|The Matriarch's rump just manages to squeeze through as she already begins to turn around. Fullsizeoutput 1d0b.jpeg Fullsizeoutput 1d36.jpeg A3EC8E30-3045-49EE-A35A-88ED1AE56BE0.jpeg|Matriarch looked in surprised. vlcsnap-2013-03-19-20h15m49s18.png|Matriarch turns to scowl down at the workers, clearly irate with how they have handled her. Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-439.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-440.jpg